The damned cat
by Whillit
Summary: Eren feels alone when he gets a visit from Mikasa, Levi needs help with hunting down a cat at the HQ. This if my first fan fiction, English isn't my home language so to speak, please leave review and have a shippin day!


Eren looked up at the moon, the night was dim and clouded. The stares sailed aimlessly and even if the moon was surrounded by them, nothing in this world felt ever so lonely as the forever shining moon.

The grass was cold but he didn't care, he liked the smell of it, it smelled like the outside, behind the walls were freedome was so close that he almost could reach out and put his fingers around it, grasp it like it was a thing and sometimes he did, he tried.

He breather in the night air. He loved sleeping next to the old oak tree, it reminded him of home, about his mother. He missed her yet it pained him to think of her. The day the wall had rambled and broken the day he had let her die, it was his fault he knew it and nothing, nothing could ever make it up.

It pained Eren even more that he had started to forget about her, her smell, her smile it was just a faint memory that clouded for every day that passed by, it made him hate himself even more.

"Sleepy?" Asked a soft voice, Mikasa. Eren looked up, Mikasa had let her hair grow longer again, it framed her face and it was just as dark as the night around them. She wore her red scarf around her shoulders like a gentle embrace.

"Always." Eren answered with a yawn while Mikasa reached out a hand for him. He took it without hesitation.

"Levi have been on a rampage, some trainees brought a cat in from outside the wall, it made quite a mess." Mikasa said and even tho her eyes was serious a smile flickered in the corner of her eye, she stood with straight back like nothing or no one could make her bow or falter.

"So? That midget needs something to do, cleaning always makes him relax." Eren said while Mikasa hid a laugh with a small shiver.

"Hm,Its cold…" She murmured before they started to walk towards the head quarters.

"So what does he want me for? It must be something important if he calls for me this late."

"He can't catch the cat." Mikasa said, she was a master at facial expressions, he must give her that, it was a wonder she hadn't cracked up already with laughter, just a normal day at the HQ he guessed.

"Heis humanity's strongest soldier but he can't catch a damned cat?! He killed 58 titans on the last mission Mikasa! Do you want to know how many i killed? Like half of a titan and 3 people." Eren said, his jaw tightened, he hated himself for not being able to control himself yet, while Annie… He shook his head and pushed the thoughts about Annie and titans away, put them in a safe box, just for now, just until he could deal with it.

"He didn't try to be honest, something about being filthy so he asked me to get you or; that shitty bastard instead, said something about being equal with the cat." Mikasa put her arm around Erens shoulders.

"Well i'm not almost as short as it anyway."

"Hm, well-."

"Eren! Mkasa!" Armin yelled, he came running towards them, panic spread on his face, he almost collapsed in front of them.

"It-its Hanji and Levi, i, i think they are arguing over-over the cat, and jean and, hurry."

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other without a word before they started running.

Stamina wasn't a problem for them, they were at the base with in seconds.

It was a circus.

Hanji was held back with the help of a scared to death Connie and tired Jean, while Erwin did his best to hold Levi at stand, Sasha was running around the room after a tiny white ball of fur.

"Listen to me shit glasses! We can't have that disgusting animal running around here like a nut job! We have to take it beyond the walls!" Levi kicked towards Erwin, he got one in and Erwin hissed in pain almost dropping him, he held him mid air, it wasn't a hard thing to do considering that Levi was so short but still, it made rather the fun scene.

"No! I can use if for experiments! I can see how the titans react towards it, or-or how it just looks on the inside!" Hanji said and a flash of dangerous, mad red peared her eyes.

"You nut job of a four eye, its not meant to live inside the walls never mind the head quarters!"

"I want to kill it!" Hanji hissed while Sasha cried out in a helpless"no!".

"Oh don't you start! Jean sighted."Sasha you can't eat it, it smells."

"But it looks so good Jean, with some potatoes and-"

"We are going to realise it now! Jaeger!" Levi yelled and looked at Eren, he was still trying to get loose from Erwins grip but Eren doubted he was really making an effort.

"Take that filthy bastard outside, now! Or else i will kick your ass again!"

"It was more of my face…"Eren murmured while Mikasa tensed beside him.

He looked at the rabbit, at Sashas efforts of containing the small creature, jumping around under chairs and tables, round and round and round…

"The heck you want me to do?! Turn into a titan and eat it?" He could see every one tensing up by the "titan" and "eating" part, he didn't care, or at least that was what he told himself.

"If thats what bloody needed yes! Just don't break anything, release it outside the walls!"

"Levi, we can't create a mission based on releasing a cat." Erwin said and Levi aimed a kick towards his knee that made Erwin fall back but he took Levi with him, Erwin landed on his back and Levi broke free and spun around, towards Hanji.

"Come at me midget!" Hanji said smiling evil and Connie's face turned an awful shade of white.

"Please-please don't come at her!" He yelled when Levi leaped forward closer than the human eye could see, his knee found Hanjis torso and she spat and rolled to the ground.

The room were silent, even Sasha stopped her hunting.

Levi looked like he wanted cold blood while Erwin had a firm grip around his throat.

Hanji laid on her stomach, her face on the side, eyes wide.

"Hanji are you-" Connie started and reached down for her like he wanted to help her up, before Hanji started to laugh.

It started as a fitfully, rasping sound before it turned mad, her eyes teared.

"Oh-Ta-take the cat, or, or, just take it." Hanju laughed before she went up, and went for Levi.

He dodged her nearly, Erwin almost not letting him go, his eyes grey and cold.

Then Hanji got a hold of him, she had her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

Levi looked horrified."You crazy woman let go of me."

"You didn't even hit me!" Hanji laughed.

"Just like you and make a scene."

"Oh, don't be grumpy! I just spend the night in company of a couple of titans, and even if they are cuddlier than you i needed something fun to do!"

"Wha-what about the cat, can i eat it then?" Sasha asked, every eye turned on her and Levi took the opportunity to get free from Hanji.

"No take it to Erens big ass tree." Levi said, he was back to composed, almost like a corpse without emotions, his grey eyes bored.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" Jean spat.

"Do we get paid at all?" Eren asked, it got dead silent.

"Jaeger the cat." Levai said, his voice a threat.

"Yes Corporal!" Eren said quickly, he looked around in the room."Where is it?"

"Got it." Mikasa said, and before he knew it she had dragged him outside of the room.

"What was that all about?" Eren said at last, looking at her, she smiled vaguely.

"I heard Levi and Hanji talking about it this morning, they wanted to give you something to cuddle with, or Hanji wanted, Levi was against it but Hanji has her tricks, she got him into doing it if it didn't look like a gift, more like a forced new friend...experience."

Eren was quiet for a moment.

"Our lives are so fucked up."

"That it is." Mikasa said nodding while he handed Eren the cat, he held it close to his chest, he found it awkward at first but it settled in.

"This is the day your mom died." Mikasa said after a while.

"our mom."

"Our mom, i think they wanted to cheer you up."

"Did it work?" Eren asked more to himself but Mikasa answered any way.

"It looks that way."

Eren looked up at the moon surrounded by stars, he didn't feel so lonely any more and the moon almost looked crowded, he smiled.


End file.
